star songs
by garnet013
Summary: just demons,demon slayers and humans singing songs you pick NEW chapter
1. Chapter 1

no own inuyasha or songs

welcome to star songs were we let you make any inuyasha person sing today on inu- idol here is kagome with miracle by Cascada

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world

But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echos in the croud_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
Miracle... Miracle

Miracle... Miracle

Thank you kagome if you want her to sing again review 551kags then the song you want her to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any songs or Inuyasha!!

Hi welcome to inu-idle first up Songo with:

Big girls don't cry

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know,

that this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

Wow so sad but good. If you want her to play another song review and type in Songo 551 then the song.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own inuyasha

Just then two little kids came along with a demon "hi I'm Rin this is Shippo and finally my lord sesshomaru(sesshomaru look at the croud) me and Shippo are going to sing kids in America by Cascada.Rin starts singing first

Looking out a dirty old window,  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by,  
I sit here alone and I wonder why,  
Friday night and everyone's moving.  
I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down,  
I search for the beat in this dirty town,

Downtown the young ones are going,  
Downtown the young ones are growing,

Shippo and Rin sing this

We're the kids in America,  
We're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,

Rin sings this to Shippo

Bright Lights,  
The music gets faster,  
Look boy don't check on your watch, Not another glance,  
I'm not leaving now honey not a chance,  
Hot shot give me no problems,  
Much later baby you'll be, saying "never mind,"  
You know life is cruel,  
Life is never kind,

(Fluffy is mad/sad)

shippo sings

Kind hearts don't make a new story,  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory,

both

We're the kids in America,  
We're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,

shippo sings

Come closer honey thats better,(fluffly is really mad)  
Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right,  
Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight,  
Outside a new day is dawning,  
Outside suburbia calling, everywhere,  
I don't want to go baby,  
New York to East California,  
There's a new wave coming, I warn ya,

both

We're the kids in America,  
We're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,  
We're the kids in America,  
we're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,

At the end of the song fluffy chases Shippo off stage into the parking lot . Ok … if you want them again review 551 both. Next sesshomaru or as I like to call him fluffy!! But I do no know what song to use help!


	4. Chapter 4

NO own Inuyasha or this song.

* * *

Sesshomaru comes back from beating up Shippo. "This is a song that I really like." Sesshomaru starts to sing:

One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know

(Inuyasha thinks _I didn't know he could rap_)

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

(now _everyone_ stares in shock)

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

He puts the mic down and walks away while Inuyasha is still in shock so Kagome gets ready to come up and sing again

* * *

REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Before kagome walked up rin rushed back up on stage and grabbed the mic. "I found this song and it reminds me of all the times Fluffly left without a word." Inuyasha laughed at the word 'Fluffly' but a rock in the head silenced him.

Storm louds come behind Rin as she sings the first part of the song.

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

every one in the room is in shock expessily Fluffly. Fluffly looks at her and thinks_ Is this what I do to her every time I leave?  
_  
Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Rin gets a look of pure sadness in her eyes but still sings.

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Fluffly thought back to the time that he was gone for a week. _She must have thought I was dead_. he thought to himself

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Just then lightning filled the room and caused all the lights to go off except the one above Rins head.

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

Rin put down the mic and ran over to Fluffly.She looked into his eyes and said silently. "I'm always scared when you leave me

alone. I think your dead." Rin then sobbed and started to cry. Fluffly picked her up and thought._ I will never leave you alone _

_again._

next up Inuyasha


End file.
